


失策

by shinshak



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinshak/pseuds/shinshak
Summary: 末日結束後，天使和惡魔對於某件事情的看法似乎不大一樣。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	失策

那是一個非常晴朗的天氣，藍天白雲，微風吹拂，要Aziraphale說，這是一個好到惡魔都不想出來作惡的日子。

真的是嗎？

Crowley看看天空，是藍天——天氣好，代表天使心情好。他望向遠方正在等他的天使，天使沒注意到他早就到了，正在遠方觀察他，惡魔很少從這個角度觀察天使，儘管他常常盯著天使看，卻很少看過等待他的天使，他通常不讓天使等，都提早到，由他等天使，不然直接去書店把天使載出門。

天使站得很乖巧，臉上一直保持小小的微笑，不知道是笑給誰看，眼睛一直左右看著路上走過去的路人，偶爾低下頭來看一下時間。

十分鐘過去。

天使身上沒有手機，Crowley沒有上前找天使，依然躲在遠方盯著天使看，他突然很好奇，如果他都沒有出現Aziraphale會有什麼反應？

會不會擔心他？

他又看了一眼天使，唔——天使的笑容好像有點掛不住，眉頭開始皺起來——

如果是平常的Crowley，鐵定捨不得看到Aziraphale露出這種神情。今天的Crowley，好奇心佔了上風，他都已經讓天使等了十分鐘，天使大概不會在乎更多的十分鐘——？今天是好天氣，天使的好心情可以維持更久。

Crowley看到旁邊玻璃反射的自己，勾起一個笑容，他想到一個好主意了。

***  
「哈囉，你在等人嗎？我看到你在這裡站很久了。」

此刻的Crowley完美變裝，他把自己最驕傲的薑紅色頭髮改成深金色，髮型調整成乖乖牌，把讓人看了退避三舍的眼睛用點小奇蹟改為普通的棕色，臉的五官換成更柔和、很不"Crowley"的五官，還記得把自己鬢角那裡的刺青抹掉，最後——是服裝，他穿了米白色的套裝，一反惡魔平時穿的服裝，Crowley從不穿淺色服裝，這樣會顯得他太明顯。

Aziraphale轉過來看他一眼，又看他第二眼，「不好意思，你是在和我說話嗎？」

「對，我在和你說話，我問你是不是在等人。」Crowley很克制的不讓自己出現平常講話的口氣。

Aziraphale對著他尷尬又不失禮貌的微笑點點頭，身體悄悄地往旁邊挪動。

他一挪，Crowley也跟著動，往天使的方向更近，「你朋友怎麼還沒到？太不守時了。」

天使看著他的動作很些微的皺起了眉，把頭瞥向另外一頭，沒有回答。

「你朋友是不是沒把你放在心、心上？」Crowley在講這段的時候有些吃螺絲，通常他不大敢跟天使講這類東西，「如果把你放在心上絕對不會讓你等那麼久。」這句話Crowley講出來都不由得心跳加速，如此說明他時時刻刻都把Aziraphale放在心上，絕不讓Aziraphale等他。

Aziraphale聽完後臉上浮現有點瞋怒的表情，「平常都是他等我，這說明我沒有把他放在心上嗎？如果他遲到代表一定是有事耽擱，絕對不是故意的。」

Crowley內心瞬間浮現罪惡感，惡魔不該有罪惡感，但他的面前是他心心念念的天使，天使那麼信任他，他卻是故意的——

他吞了一口口水，口氣有些艱難地問道，「如果他是故意的呢？你會生他的氣嗎？」

天使的表情像是沒預料到這樣的問法，眼神垂了下來，神情變得有些落寞，「那——我會想知道是不是我不經意的做什麼事情惹他生氣了。」

「什、什麼？」

「我常常惹他不高興，每次跑來道歉的卻是他，如果今天他故意做這件事，代表他氣一定是還沒消——」

是要生什麼氣——誰會對這麼軟萌的天使生氣——Crowley煩躁的搔搔頭，不行，不能玩這種下三濫的手段，更重要的是讓天使誤會就不好了。

他沒用幾秒的時間直接變回Crowley，「對不起，天使，我是故意的，但我絕對沒有在生你的氣！我只是、、只是——沒看過你在等我的樣子。」他把墨鏡戴回臉上，這樣才能避開天使直視他的視線。

「喔———Crowley。」天使看見他很高興，完全不在意剛剛他是不是換了個人來跟他講話。

「你、你沒生氣吧？我剛剛——」

天使微微搖頭，「我一開始以為你在跟我玩"陌生人遊戲"，就是我裝作不認識你，你也裝作不認識我。」

這回換惡魔吃驚，「你一開始就知道我是我？哪裡漏陷？我連說話口氣都改了。」

Aziraphale帶著笑意的眼睛透過Crowley的墨鏡看進惡魔的眼裡，「你是Crowley——我們相處了六千年，你身上的氣息是變不了的。」

「氣息！」Crowley捶了自己的頭，「我是蠢蛋。」

「可是你問了那句話——我才知道，原來你不是在玩"陌生人遊戲"而是真的假裝自己是陌生人來和我說話，我以為你在生我的氣，才用這種方式來套我的話——」

「對不起，天使，我就是白痴，我絕對不會生你的氣，你是天使，天使可犯不了錯。」

「Crowley——」

Aziraphale還想講什麼，Crowley直接打斷，「好了，我們去吃飯吧，抱歉，耽擱那麼久。」惡魔不喜歡讓天使為難，也不喜歡看到天使露出委屈的表情。

其實惡魔不確定自己正在散發什麼氣息，因為天使又叫了他一次。

「Crowley。」用溫柔又讓人平靜的口吻叫著他的名字。

「怎麼了？」Crowley的聲線都不自覺的放軟。

「你永遠都不會生我的氣嗎？」

「當然。」

天使盯著Crowley確保他有看著他的動作。Aziraphale做了很天使的舉動，但很不Aziraphale的動作，他上前牽住Crowley的手。

Crowley嘴巴闔起來，腦袋一片空白，末日以後，他們兩個只有在公車上那次牽過手，那之後他們又恢復成平常相處的模式，明明沒人約束他們，他們的相處模式卻如同往常。

天使的手軟軟的，除了在公車上那次牽到他的手之外，更早以前碰觸到天使的手都是因為達成協議，握手成交，那種握手最多不過三秒，得趕緊放開，不然握太久天使會不自在。

現在，天使牽起他的手，Crowley不確定這到底是不是個信號，一個允許他碰觸他的信號，惡魔用力回握天使的手把他拉近旁邊一個小巷。

「Crowley？」

Crowley把天使困在牆壁上，一動也不動，喘息喘得很大聲。

「你剛剛說你不會生氣的——」Aziraphale小聲的說道。

這個蠢天使，竟然以為牽他的手會讓他生氣，到底在想什麼——也太天真。

就在Aziraphale以為Crowley又要抓著他的衣領把他摁在牆壁上的時候，Crowley抱住了他。

「天使，讓我抱一會兒，我知道你不喜歡動作太快，只要讓我在抱一會兒，我就能再撐六千年保證不對你毛手毛腳。」

天使的手抬起來拍拍Crowley的背，也抱住他，「Crowley——我不太懂。」

「什麼意思。」惡魔把他的眼睛閉上，完全讓自己沉浸在天使的擁抱裡，感受他的體溫，品嚐他的味道。

「你不是不喜歡肢體接觸嗎？」Aziraphale趁機偷偷摸了Crowley的頭髮，有點刺人卻讓人摸得上癮，天使不小心笑了起來，鼻息都噴在Crowley的脖子上，照理來說惡魔不會起雞皮疙瘩，此刻卻因為天使的動作都束了起來。

Crowley的手沒像天使那麼不安分，他很規矩的維持著簡單環抱的動作抱著天使，不敢亂做其他舉動，只有被天使搞的很癢的脖子微微轉動，「誰說我不喜歡肢體接觸？」他問。

天使為接下來要講的話感到很害羞，把臉整個靠在Crowley的肩膀上小聲的說道，「末日那天——我們不是在一起了嗎——我牽你的手，就是在公車上那時候，那之後你也沒有其他舉動——我以為——你大概是不喜歡這樣。」

Crowley起身讓自己可以看到Aziraphale的臉，驚訝的眼鏡都滑下來，用他黃溜溜的眼睛盯著Aziraphale看，「我們在一起了？但我們、、你、、什麼？？」

天使看到惡魔的表情才發現似乎誤會了什麼，滿臉通紅，眼睛不敢看惡魔，「喔——所以我們沒有在一起嗎？」

「不！！沒有！！不是、、我是說、、我們當然有在一起——該死的我在幹嘛。」Crowley頓時慌亂了手腳，臉也變得紅紅的不敢看Aziraphale，原來他早就可以對天使做不可言喻的事情了只是他竟然不知道！

天使偷偷看著同樣不太敢用眼神和他對到的惡魔，抿起小小的笑容，原來Crowley沒有因為他的那個舉動生氣。天使的心裡彷彿有隻小天使在裡面亂撞，趁著自己也沒有做好心理準備，他沒有疑惑的湊上前去親吻Crowley的臉頰。

惡魔的頭扭過來看他，速度快到他覺得脖子都要扭傷，眉毛則是已經抬到天際線去了，黃澄澄的眼睛裡寫滿了驚訝，但絕沒有厭惡。

Aziraphale靦腆的笑著望著Crowley，「這次——我動作是不是比你快了？」

「天使——」Crowley愣愣的看著Aziraphale，此刻浮現難得出現的惡魔念頭，這麼可愛的人怎麼可以讓其他人看到——他想要把Aziraphale關起來，每天只准看他，「誘惑惡魔是很危險的——」Crowley把頭埋在天使的頸窩喃喃道。

「但你不會讓我受到危險，對吧？」他又搔搔Crowley的髮尾。

「當然——當然——」Crowley把天使抱得更緊，吻了天使的脖頸，「天使，我們還去餐廳嗎？」

天使笑的眼睛都瞇起來，Crowley也把他弄的癢癢的，「當然要了，我們不正是因為這樣才過來的嗎？」

「.....知道了，讓我在抱你一下。」Crowley再度把眼睛閉上，天使的快大概也只能快到這裡，不能強求。

「喔——需要我再親你一次嗎？」

「......如果你不想去餐廳的話，可以再親一次。」

「你不是知道我想去了？」

「喔！閉嘴吧！天使。」

天空很藍，太陽底下沒有新鮮事，有的只是兩個超自然生靈相戀的傻故事。

The End


End file.
